<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trinkets by buckybarnesthehotshot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187574">Trinkets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot'>buckybarnesthehotshot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>40s! bucky x reader, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Winter Soldier - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes fanfiction, bucky barnes imagine, james bucky barnes - Freeform, winter soldier fanfiction, winter soldier imagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝒚/𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒅 40𝒔!𝒃𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒚 𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒃𝒍𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒆𝒕𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝒃𝒓𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒍𝒚𝒏 ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trinkets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off a tumblr request ya girl got</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Buck, c’mon!” y/n, her eyes filled with excitement, intertwined her fingers with Bucky’s as she pulled him through the busy streets of Brooklyn.</p><p>       “Doll, what are you up to this time?” Bucky chuckled, wondering how she managed to pull him through crowds with the shoes she wore and the restricting blue skirt she wore.</p><p>       “Whatever I want to do, Buck. And this time, you are going to go along with it,” Y/N grinned, peering around the streets for something to do. When she told him, she wanted to go out for a walk, Bucky was skeptical. Y/N L/N just going out for a walk? He should have known she was up to something when she decided to drag him along with her.</p><p>       “I thought we were going out for a walk,” Bucky chuckled, admiring the look of determination on Y/N’s features as she looked for anything she could do. He chuckled, knowing damn well nothing good—for anyone who was not Y/N—would come from her antics, yet he allowed it.</p><p>       “We’re walking, aren’t we?” Y/N grinned, slowing her pace as she still searched the streets for something to do.</p><p>       He noticed the way her eyes lit up at the sight of a small boutique along the sides of the street. Like a lion finding its prey, Y/N ran to the boutique, her grip on Bucky’s hand tightening to make sure she didn’t lose him in the crowds.</p><p>       “You’re going shopping?” Bucky questioned, peering through the windows of the small store. Y/N nodded excitedly as she rushed into the store. For the umpteenth time of the day, Bucky smiled at Y/N’s antics as he followed her into the boutique.</p><p>       “Can you hold this for me?” Y/N flashed Bucky her best puppy dog eyes as she held out a stack of clothes in different colors. It had been mere seconds since she entered the boutique; how did she manage to pick out that many clothes?</p><p>       “You’re buying all this?” Bucky raised a brow at Y/N in shock. She chuckled, shaking her head.</p><p>       “I’ve been saving up, and I decided I wanted to help out in the community. These clothes? I’m donating them all after I buy them,” Y/N smiled proudly. This was one of the many reasons Bucky enjoyed Y/N’s company; the girl had a heart of gold. She made him want to be a better person.</p><p>       “You’re one hell of a gal, have I ever told you that?” Bucky smiled warmly, taking the stack of clothes into his arms.</p><p>       “Every single day, Buck,” Y/N chuckled, turning away from Bucky and picking out more clothes. Y/N’s father was a wealthy man and whatever she must have saved up from her allowance went into buying the clothes seeing as she happily picked things off the shelves.</p><p>       After a while in the boutique, Y/N eventually stopped picking articles of clothing off the shelves, and stood in place when she came across a glass display case, her mouth agape. Bucky could barely see what she it was that caught her interest because of the massive amount of clothes he held in his arms.</p><p>      “Whatcha looking at, doll?” Bucky questioned, still somehow balancing the stacks of clothes he had in his arms.</p><p>       “Oh, it’s nothing. I don’t think I’d have enough money to buy it anyways,” Y/N flashed him a sad smile before leading him to the counter where Y/N paid for everything she bought into large shopping bags, all looking full and heavy.</p><p>       Y/N picked up two of the bags, while Bucky held onto the rest of them. When they got out of the store, Bucky noticed a tinge of sadness in Y/N’s expression. She must have really wanted whatever it was she saw in the boutique, but he knew she was too selfless to spend more on herself than she had to. It was then an idea crossed his mind.</p><p>        “I think I left my cap inside. Would you mind if I go get it, doll?” Bucky questioned.</p><p>        “Buck, I don’t remember you wearing—” Y/N spoke confusedly, only to be cut off by Bucky once again.</p><p>       “I was wearing one when I went in. Wait right here, I’ll go look for it first,” Bucky sped off, barely leaving Y/N any time to respond. She mumbled a quick ‘I guess I’ll just sit here and do nothing’ to herself before making her way onto a wooden bench placed conveniently outside the boutique.</p><p>       When Bucky got inside, he rushed to the same spot Y/N stood in earlier, and looked through everything in the glass case.</p><p>       “Can I help you with anything, son?” a feminine voice came from behind the glass counter. He averted his gaze to see an older lady, clad in a uniform, smiling up at him.</p><p>       “The girl I was with, do you have any idea what she was looking at earlier?” Bucky questioned, his hands tapping nervously on the glass.</p><p>       “I believe she was looking at this,” the woman pulled out a small box, a shining silver locket. Bucky picked up the box and took in the intricate carvings on the heart-shaped locket.</p><p>       “I’ll take it,” Bucky smiled, pulling his wallet out his pocket. He didn’t dare ask for the price; he was willing to spend every penny he had to see Y/N happy.</p><p>       The lady took the box from his hands and she wrapped it in a delicate blue ribbon and handed Bucky the box, a smile on her face as he handed her the payment for the locket. He headed out the boutique, expecting to see Y/N waiting patiently for him. He should have known better.</p><p>       “I don’t care! With all due respect—which you clearly don’t deserve—I don’t owe you anything, sir!” a familiar female voice was the first thing he heard. He was then met with the sight of Y/N standing angrily in front of a man he’d never seen before.</p><p>       “I’m just saying, you shouldn’t be out spending your husband’s money this much,” the man snarled at Y/N.</p><p>       “I’m not married, prick!” Y/N yelled dropping the shopping bags onto the ground and taking her shoes off her feet as though getting ready to attack the man. It was an all too familiar sight.  </p><p>       “You should really fix that, then, eh?” the man, clearly disappointed upon hearing Y/N wasn’t married, snarked.</p><p>       “That’s none of your business,” Y/N chuckled darkly, taking off her other heel and getting ready to attack the man. Before she could move out of her spot, Bucky rushed to her side and held her back.</p><p>      “You better keep your girl in check, you’re clearly spoiling her, bud,” the man chuckled before walking away. Y/N was fuming and fought against Bucky’s grip but to no avail.</p><p>       “Bucky, let me go, please” Y/N spoke more calmly, all evidences of anger leaving her body.  She didn’t even bother to try wiggling out of his grip. Little did Bucky know it was his arms being around her that calmed her down.</p><p>       “Do you promise not to run after that man if I let you go?” Bucky raised a brow firmly.</p><p>       “Yes, yes, whatever. He isn’t worth it,” Y/N flashed a tight smile and Bucky chuckled before letting go of her. He went to pick up the paper bags she left on the sidewalk while Y/N put her shoes back on her feet with a dissatisfied grumble. She could have easily shut the man up herself.</p><p>       “I got something for you,” Bucky smiled widely, holding up the small box. Y/N’s eyes widened in shock; she wasn’t expecting to receive anything that day.</p><p>        “Buck, you shouldn’t have,” Y/N frowned as she stared blankly at the box.</p><p>       “Come on, I saw you staring earlier and I figured you deserve something nice for deciding to help out others,” Bucky insisted, handing Y/N the box. She reluctantly accepted the gift and unwrapped the ribbon, opened the box, and chuckled.</p><p>        “You’re pretty observant, but the only reason I was staring at the locket was because my mother had one like it. I borrowed it when we went to Coney Island last week and I dropped it when we were on the cyclone,” Y/N admitted shyly, her hands tracing over the patterns on the silver.</p><p>       “So, you were planning on buying this to replace the one you lost?” Bucky chuckled, combing his fingers through his hair.</p><p>       “Pretty much,” Y/N nodded, smiling shyly. Bucky nearly fell to the ground in a fit of laughter when the words left her mouth.</p><p>       “I think you should keep it as a reminder of the day we went to Coney Island, don’t you think?” Bucky suggested, pulling a smile from Y/N.</p><p>       “I already have you to remind me of that day, Buck, but sure, I’ll keep it,” Y/N smiled warmly, lockig Bucky in her embrace while the silver chain dangled in her hand. They stayed like that for a moment, blocking out the world until they heard a familiar voice utter very familiar words.</p><p>       “I could do this all day.” Bucky and Y/N gave each other knowing looks before rushing to the alley from which they heard the commotion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>